Jump Force (Franchise)
Jump Force is a Manga/Anime Crossover Franchise created by '' , '' , , , , and in 1993. Issues *? (Shonen Jump, ? ? - ? ? ?) - takes place in ?, details on *? (Shonen Jump, ? ? - ? ? ?) - takes place in ?, details on *? (Shonen Jump, ? ? - ? ? ?) - takes place in ?, details on *? (Shonen Jump, ? ? - ? ? ?) - takes place in ?, details on *? (Shonen Jump, ? ? - ? ? ?) - takes place in ?, details on *? (Shonen Jump, ? ? - ? ? ?) - takes place in ?, details on *? (Shonen Jump, ? ? - ? ? ?) - takes place in ?, details on *? (Shonen Jump, ? ? - ? ? ?) - takes place in ?, details on *? (Shonen Jump, ? ? - ? ? ?) - takes place in ?, details on *? (Shonen Jump, ? ? - ? ? ?) - takes place in ?, details on *? (Shonen Jump, ? ? - ? ? ?) - takes place in ?, details on *? (Shonen Jump, ? ? - ? ? ?) - takes place in ?, details on Shows *Fist of the North Star (1995 Anime) * *Dragon Ball (1997 Anime) * * * * * * *Space Adventure Cobra (2020 TV Series) *Fist of the South Star (2020 TV Series) *Knights of the Zodiac Beasts (2020 TV Series) Movies *Dragon Ball (2010 Film) *Ultimate Muscle (2010 Film) *Fist of the North Star (2011 Film) *Knights of the Zodiac (2011 Film) *Black Cat (2012 Film) *Jump Force (2013 Film) *Dragon Ball Z (2014 Film) *Fist of the North Star: Land of the Desert *Katekyo Hitman Reborn (2015 Film) *D.Gray-man (2016 Film) *Knights of the Zodiac: Deep Water *Jump Force: Age of Cell *Gintama (2017 Film) *Naruto (2017 Film) *One Piece (2017 Film) *Bleach (2018 Film) *Jump Force: Dragon War *Medaka Box (2019 Film) *Jump Force: Last Dance *Naruto Shippuden (2020 Film) *City Hunter (2020 Film) *Toriko (2020 Film) *Assassination Classroom (2020 Film) *Beelzebub (2021 Film) *One Punch Man (2021 Film) *Tokyo Ghoul (2021 Film) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K (2022 Film) Games *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *Jump FighterZ Characters Main Characters *Goku (CV JP: , CV EN: Sean Schemmel, Portrayed by: Tobey Maguire) *Kenshiro (CV JP: , CV EN: John Burgmeier, Portrayed by: Tom Welling) *Pegasus Seiya (CV JP: , CV EN: Eric Vale, Portrayed by: Jake Gyllenhaal) *Suguru "Kinnikuman" Kinniku (CV JP: , CV EN: Sonny Strait, Portrayed by: Dwayne Johnson) *Ryo Saeba (CV JP: , CV EN: Justin Cook, Portrayed by: ?) *Johnson "Cobra" (CV JP: , CV EN: Rick Robertson, Portrayed by: Neil Patrick Harris) *Jotaro Kujo (CV JP: , CV EN: Clifford Chapin Portrayed by: Andrew Garfield *Naruto Uzumaki (CV JP: , CV EN: Laura Bailey, Portrayed by: Jared S. Gilmore) *Monkey D. Luffy (CV JP: , CV EN: Colleen Clinkenbeard, Portrayed by: Tye Sheridan) *Ichigo Kurosaki (CV JP: , CV EN: Todd Haberkorn, Portrayed by: Nat Wolff) *Tsunayoshi Sawada (CV JP: , CV EN: Colleen Clinkenbeard, Portrayed by: ?) *Allen Walker (CV JP: , CV EN: Todd Haberkorn, Portrayed by: Tom Felton) *Vegeta (CV JP: , CV EN: Christopher Sabat, Portrayed by: Brandon Routh) *Shin (CV JP: , CV EN: Chuck Huber, Portrayed by: Stephen Amell) *Phoenix Ikki (CV JP: , CV EN: John Swasey, Portrayed by: Wilmer Valderrama) *Robin Mask (CV JP: , CV EN: Christopher Sabat, Portrayed by: John Cena) *Sasuke Uchiha (CV JP: , CV EN: Justin Cook, Portrayed by: ?) Supporting Characters *Chi Chi (CV JP: , CV EN: Cynthia Cranz, Portrayed by: Jennifer Morrison) *Gohan (CV JP: / , CV EN: Kyle Hebert/Stephanie Nadolny, Portrayed by: ?) *Piccolo (CV JP: ), CV EN: Christopher Sabat, Portrayed by: David Ramsay) *Bat (CV JP: , CV EN: Eric Vale, Portrayed by: ?) *Rei (CV JP: , CV EN: Jerry Jewell, Portrayed by: James Franco) *Dragon Shiryu (CV JP: , CV EN: Jay Hickman, Portrayed by: Adam Driver) *Gaara (CV JP: , CV EN: Jason Liebrecht, Portrayed by: ?) *Roronoa Zoro (CV JP: , CV EN: Christopher Sabat, Portrayed by: ?) *Uryu Ishida (CV JP: , CV EN: Christopher Bevins, Portrayed by: ?) Category:Wazzupguys's Ideas Category:Franchises Category:Franchise Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fist of the North Star Category:Knights of the Zodiac Category:City Hunter Category:Cobra Category:Naruto Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Reborn! Category:D.Gray-man Category:Death Note Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Video games Category:Films Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Hunter x Hunter Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Buso Renkin Category:Comics Category:Comic Books Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Characters Category:2010 Category:Toei Animation Category:Toei Category:Shonen Jump Category:Medaka Box Category:Toriko Category:Beelzebub Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:One Punch Man Category:Saiki K. Category:My Hero Academia Category:Black Clover Category:Demon Slayer Category:Dr. Stone Category:Crossovers Category:Bastard!! Category:Riki-Oh